I Will Always Be With You
by Lorraine922
Summary: About Rose and how she lives and what she did after Titanic.
1. Chapter 1

Since the tragedy of Titanic Rose is off on her own in New York. She will continue on in her life and hopefully is successful, at least that's what she wants and she never forgot Jack's promise of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose groaned as she got up from bed.

"Why can that old woman just die?" she asked herself. Rose just got a home to live in 2 weeks ago and was already paranoid of her roommate. Her roommate was an old woman, a very annoying old woman I should say. She had done many things to get on Rose's nerves; in this case she made her record player so loud that Rose could hear it from the bottom floor early in the morning.

Rose crept out of her bed and changed into a maroon dress with Celtic patterns on it, got her bag, and walked out the door. She was a bit early going to the theater all because of her roommate and she needed breakfast so she walked down the street to the coffee shop.

"Hello miss, what can I get for you?" the man who worked there asked.

"Just a small espresso and a cherry muffin," Rose ordered. The man left the counter and got her things for her.

"Here, that would be seven cents." The man said. Rose paid and left outside to sit on a bench. Then she spot her friend, Marissa ahead.

"Hi Rose," she said energetically. Marissa was a big morning person and always or usually the first person to get to the theater. They were both actresses, trying to earn some money on broad way.

"Hey," Rose replied.

"So why are you up so early?" Marissa wondered. Rose was never late but was never up early so it was weird.

"That stupid old bitch woke me up!" Rose said a little angered.

"Oh I'm sorry, you know it's the way of life to get along with your spouse family or not." Marissa said.

"Yeah I know." Rose replied. Marissa got out a book, which was a script to a play and Rose continued eating.

Fifteen minutes later Marissa started to talk again.

"Hey, our new script for the play is awesome; you know which part you should try out for?" Marissa asked.

"No what?" Rose asked.

"You should try out for Norah, she's so like you. She is a young woman trying to get by and she has many problems, including the loss of love." Marissa answered. Rose looked then looked at her. The part was kind of like her because she did have a lost loved one, somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean. She sailed on Titanic from Liverpool to New York living a very depressing life of having to love someone that she had no passion for. Suddenly a man named Jack came to save her. She hung out with him and they became friends, then they became lovers even though their love was forbidden for she was born in a rich family and he was a poor boy who lived on the streets. Finally the sinking of Titanic changed everything. Even though Rose survived, Jack didn't make it and that was it.

"Rose, is there something wrong?" Marissa asked.

"No," Rose said and checked the clock from inside the coffee shop.

"Oh it's time for us to get to the theater!" Rose exclaimed. Then the two walked to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Marissa and Rose ran to the theater and came just on time. They went threw the doors into the house and up back stage.

"There you are!" John Sweedler or Rose's boss who was the director of the play she was going to be in said. The rest of the cast came in after them.

"Hello Mr. Sweedler," Corey, one of the cast members said.

"Yeah hello," Elizabeth another cast member butted in.

"When are we going to have the tryouts?" Elizabeth asked.

"Soon but not now, we have to take notes and talk first." Mr. Sweedler said. Elizabeth was one of Rose's enemies it seemed like. The first day Rose entered the theater they both acted a monologue and Mr. Sweedler said that Rose was better at it and that before Rose came that Elizabeth was supposedly the better actor. Everyone talked about the new showing all day and practiced the script with each other until 4:30 when Rose was dismissed. Marissa walked out with her.

"So are you going to try out for Norah?" Marissa asked.

"Maybe, I like her part but she is a major roll, I would have to memorize so much junk." Rose replied. The two walked together on the avenue until they reached the small house Rose lived in.

"Okay, well see you… oh anyway are you going to go to Carle's, it's Irish jigging tonight!" Marissa said. Then Rose started to think of Jack again. The third class contained mostly Irish men seeking for a better life in America. So each night down in the third class area Irish folk songs played and everyone danced to it. She had a good time with Jack one of those nights and she would be upset to not see Jack there at Carle's.

"No, I think I might stay home tonight." Rose replied.

"Okay bye!" Marissa said running off back to home.


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later, Rose put on a night gown and crawled into bed not knowing when her roommate was going to stop singing.

"Oh my god I want this woman to go to hell!" Rose said almost screaming it. For awhile she wanted to go up to the upper floor and tell her to shut up but Rose knew better than that. Finally at a certain point she went to sleep and started to have a dream….

_Rose then woke up realizing she was on the front porch of her home. She then walked on to the side walk._

"_Oh I must be dreaming, what am I doing out here?" Rose wondered. She was still wearing her night gown but it was still a dark night and luckily in her area, there was no traffic even though New York was the city that never slept. _

_She began to walk on the sidewalk, 'it would probably calm me from all my troubles' she thought. She continued walking and felt a lovely presence of something or someone. She didn't know. The cold air brushed against her skin and her long red hair flowed along. She then continued on the night walk until she stopped at the boat docks were she came off on to New York. She remembered that time as if it was yesterday, her last name changed to Dawson. _

_Then she stopped and looked straight ahead at the Atlantic Ocean. She knew Jack was out there, 'his heart will go on' she thought. Suddenly someone called her voice._

"_Rose!" the voice called. Was it Marissa, Mr. Sweedler, her evil roommate, or any of the cast members? That was all she knew from New York. She looked into the direction the noise was coming from and saw a figure of a man running in the distance. 'Mr. Sweedler' she finally thought. The figure came running closer, no it was not Mr. Sweedler, and it was Jack. _

"_Jack?" Rose asked in a low voice. _

"_Yes! Yes it's me!" Jack said in a panting voice. They then started to hug. _

"_Where have you been?" Rose asked._

"_I haven't gone any were I'm still in your heart." Jack said. They still continued hugging_

"_Oh I have to go!" Jack finally said._

"_No!" Rose said almost yelling. _

"_Look I promise I'll always be right here beside you." Jack promised. Then their lips touched and kissed for a long time until Rose woke up. _

Finally Rose realized she was kissing air. She was so shocked that she screamed and fell off her bed to the ground. Then she heard her roommate coming down the stairs to her room.

"What do you think you were trying to do, wake me up?" the old woman asked.

"No I'm terribly sorry." Rose said. Then the woman kicked Rose who was still laid on the ground and went back up stairs. Rose growled but then came back up on her bed and went back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose woke up and went down to the theater like she usually did. On her way she met up with Marissa.

"Hey Rose," she said.

"Hi. Hey wait, you are usually early." Rose said.

"I know but I felt like sleeping in. It felt good actually." Marissa replied. The two continued down the street and Rose didn't know if she wanted to tell Marissa about her dream or not, finally she did.

"I had a dream," Rose said.

"Really was your lost love in it?" Marissa asked smiling. She was always interested in Jack so it wasn't like she could read her mind.

"Yes," Rose answered.

"Oh really, tell me about it!" Marissa exclaimed.

"I saw him at the docks and I talked with him a little bit." Rose said that was all she could say.

"Oh okay," Marissa replied and they walked on. Finally they arrived at the theater.

"Alright today is try out day!" Mr. Sweedler announced. Rose tried out for Norah as what Marissa wanted her to do.

"Hey Rose, I think you should be Norah, you had a good audition." Mr. Sweedler said afterwards.

"What! Why Rose," Elizabeth said shocked.

"Well, It's not official yet Elizabeth. I still need to think about it." Mr. Sweedler replied. Elizabeth was really angry at Rose. Suddenly Elizabeth took Rose and threw her against the wall.

"Why are you ruining my life?" Elizabeth yelled. Mr. Sweedler was about to say something but Elizabeth went right into the woman's rest room. Everyone came running to Rose.

"Rose, are you alright!" Marissa cried. Rose nodded her head.

"You know I should fire Elizabeth for doing that, drama is all about team work." Mr. Sweedler said. Then Rose started to change.

"Well you know what, I quit." Rose replied and she went out the side door. She then decided to head for home until a young girl around 6 or 7 years old stopped her.

"Hey, miss! I'm trying to save up money for my self so I can go to art school or get a new home later on." She said.

"I'm selling my drawings," she added.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm not really interested but I'll look at your drawings, I love art." Rose said. She had always loved art as a child and admired Jack's work. Jack was a great artist and she loved looking at his pastel drawings. The girl had a sketch book just like Jack did and she opened it up. Rose looked in. She saw a woman standing at an edge of a dock looking onto the water, then a boy holding his dog, and a man smoking a cigar. The drawings were very good and she knew straight up that this girl was a talented artist.

"Where did you get so much talent?" Rose teased the girl.

"I don't know." The girl said giggling.

"Hey, what's your name?" Rose asked.

"Fiona," the girl said. The two continued talking about her work.

"So do you have any parents out there?" Rose asked.

"No, my parents are dead." Fiona said.

"I don't even have a last name," she added.

"Oh," Rose replied.

"Well, I got to go cook my dinner," Fiona said and she started walking into one of the allies.

"No, how about I fix you some dinner and you can stay with me for awhile." Rose said.

"Okay," Fiona said smiling. It was probably great for her since she didn't have to cook for herself and sleep in the cold for once.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose lead Fiona into her house. Luckily, Rose's roommate was not there. Rose showed her around and gave her a few of Jack's pastels as a gift.

"Oh thank you, these look so professional." Fiona said happily.

"You're welcome," Rose replied giving a smile. Fiona was making shades with Jack's pastels on a blank sheet of paper while Rose was cooking dinner. The meal was chicken, wild rice, and green beans. They enjoyed the meal as they talked more about the concepts of art finally Fiona found a mysterious looking folder on Rose's and her roommates book case and decided to examine it.

"What's this folder?" Fiona asked and walked over to it. Rose did nothing but watch her. Fiona took out the folder and opened it and took out a piece of paper. It was a picture of a naked woman laying on a couch wearing a necklace with a huge diamond in it. At the bottom it was marked "JD".

"Hey what's this Rose? This piece of art is so beautiful, even I can't do that." Fiona said.

"Oh, my husband drew that." Rose answered.

"You're husband is such a fine artist. Is that you?" Fiona asked.

"Yes it is me," Rose said.

"Where's your husband now, you didn't tell me you had a husband before." Fiona said.

"He's deceased." Rose replied.

"Oh my god, that must have been horrible for you. How did her die?" Fiona asked.

"I came here from Titanic. I actually first started off coming from a rich family and my mother was making me marry this man which made me depressed but my husband saved me from it and we fell in love. It was all perfect until the crash. I survived but he didn't make it. When the other ship docked I told the person who was keeping the records that my name was his which made me Rose Dawson." Rose explained.

"Wow, do you have any other copies of this," Fiona asked.

"Yeah but it's under the ocean with Jack." Rose said.

"Those pastels where once his," Rose added

"You know what? I want to stay here forever!" Fiona claimed.

"Okay," Rose laughed.

"I have an extra bed in my room were you can sleep and stay." Rose added.


	7. Chapter 7

1 Month Later

Rose and Fiona moved out of New York to a small town called Blue Bay, California once Rose was done with her first performance on Broadway with another group of people. She got a lot of money for doing it. They moved into a lovely cottage with three bedrooms, a bath room, and a kitchen. They had to get their own water in a bucket with soap to wash their clothes and put them on a clothes line.

Later on Rose felt weird and sick. She didn't know what it was so when Rose dropped off Fiona at her teacher's house she headed to the doctor's.

"I feel ill and I don't know what I have," Rose said to the doctor. The doctor checked her out and examined her. Finally he came to conclusions.

"I think you are pregnant miss," the doctor said.

"I'm what?" Rose asked surprised at what he said.

"You're pregnant." The doctor repeated.

"There's no need to panic, you can live your normal life style but be careful of the unborn baby and stay on bed rest once you are in your late pregnancy months." The doctor said.

"Alright," Rose said and left. Hours later she picked up Fiona from her tutor's.

"So what did you learn Phi?" Rose asked.

"I learned how to multiply in the 1's, 2's, and 3's table's and about evolution." Fiona said.

"Okay let me give you a quiz. What is 2x5?" Rose asked.

"10!" Fiona answered.

"Good, now what did birds evolve from?" Rose asked.

"Reptiles and Dinosaurs," Fiona answered.

"Correct!" Rose replied.

"So what did the doctor say about your illness?" Fiona asked.

"I'm pregnant," Rose replied.

"You are, with daddy's baby right?" Fiona asked. Rose paused for a moment Fiona has called her mommy several times but never daddy to Jack, he was usually just Jack. That shocked her.

"Yeah I guess," Rose answered.

"Yay," Fiona said hugging Rose. The two arrived home.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose's pregnancy still did not keep her down. Suddenly she became successful with an art shop with all kinds of art supplies. As soon as she opened in town everyone came to it. Fiona was defiantly proud of it. Later on the shop became even more famous and then suddenly became an art studio too with people's work on display and for sale; even the best of Fiona's work was put on the wall along with Jack's drawing of Rose.

That drawing then became known in the town and everyone wished it was for sale since it was an excellent drawing. Suddenly Rose was known as 'the beautiful woman in the picture'. Then Rose got plenty of money and moved to Santa Monica with Fiona. It was defiantly a bigger city and it was a big step to move there for Rose's business was going to be more known than it was. Rose then was four months pregnant and gained a lot of friendships.

"Wow Rose. You are my role model for being such a successful woman." Ms. Gonzales said. Ms. Gonzales was a young woman in her mid twenties who wanted to become an art teacher but it would be hard for her since she was a foreigner from Spain who barely knew any English and she was a woman. Eventually she became Fiona's art teacher. Fiona was accepted to an all girl school too, it was a lot better than being taught by a tutor. Suddenly another person came into Santa Monica to claim fame too for his art and his writing. His name was Jack Calvert. Fiona became a huge fan of his and always wanted to meet him and she finally did one month later when he entered Rose's art studio and shop.

"Hello girl," Jack Calvert said to her. Fiona at first did not recognize him until she looked at him longer.

"Oh my god, you can't be Jack Calvert!" Fiona said wide eyed.

"I am," Jack said with a laugh.

"I claim you must be an artist." Jack added.

"Why yes I am! I'm Fiona." Fiona said.

"Fiona Dawson you must be. An artist and the child of the owner, nice to meet you," Jack said as they both started shaking hands.

"We both claim good ranking," Jack said smiling.

"Well how about you show me around here." Jack added.

"Alright," Fiona said and they both went in. They looked at all the works of art and she showed him her pastel drawings. Finally they came to the drawing of Rose.

"Wow… is this for sale?" Jack asked looking at the drawing it seemed that he never heard of this drawing.

"No, my dad drew that and it's the only thing that my mom and I have of him," Fiona answered. Jack looked at it more carefully as if he saw the drawing before.

"Well I got to go," Jack said.

"Oh…" Fiona said disappointed.

"Here take this book, it's one of the copies of my first novel," Jack said. Fiona loved his art but she never read his only book.

"Thank you," Fiona said and Jack went out the door. Rose and Fiona then closed the store at 8:30 and went to go eat dinner. At dinner Fiona started to read the book.

"Now I understand that this is a great gift that Jack Calvert gave you but please eat your dinner," Rose begged. Fiona did what she was told and read the book in her room. Hours later with her speed in reading she finished it.

"Mommy, this book is similar to what your problem was on Titanic." Fiona said.

"Really what is it about?" Rose asked.

"It's about this man named Jacob that came from America but he was in England and there was this ship. There were tickets for that ship that someone else had and they played poker and he and his friend won the tickets. The two left on the ship and then he meant this beautiful first class girl named Rosanne. They fall in love but Rosanne died in the sinking while Jacob survived!" Fiona replied.

"Oh I see…" Rose said looking down. This tragedy was similar to hers and it all seemed to make sense, Jack Calvert might have been her lost love. 'No' she thought, it was just a stupid coincidence. Then the two went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose was at the store. She just dropped off Fiona at school and stood there watching her workers help the visitors around. Suddenly Jack Calvert came back to the store and came up to Rose.

"Hey you must be Rose, is Fiona here?" Jack asked.

"No, she's at school." Rose replied.

"This early," Jack wondered.

"Yeah," Rose said.

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess I should be going, thanks Ms. Dawson," Jack said.

"Wait!" Rose cried.

"What is it?" Jack asked. Rose didn't know if she should ask him if he was Jack Dawson or not finally her voice went loose.

"Your story sounds similar to something I experienced." Rose said.

"Really, this is something similar that happened to me to," Jack replied.

"And Rose, you really do look like my lover that died. Who in the story was called Rosanne but her name was yours," Jack said.

"Jack Dawson," Rose said.

"I went to New York and said my name was Jack Dawson but the record keeper said that there was already a Dawson, it then worried me but I went on and said my name was Calvert," Jack said.

"I thought you were dead Jack, I was stupid to change my last name to Dawson but I did and lived in New York as an actress. I then adopted Fiona who was an orphan on the street and we moved here. I'm pregnant." Rose said.

"Really you are!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yes," Rose answered laughing. The couple hugged and kissed in the staff area of the store when no one was there. They then laughed and giggled to show their happiness.

"Will you marry me Rose?" Jack then asked.

"Yes," Rose said with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Later on Jack and Rose got married. Two months later Rose gave birth to Jack Benjamin Calvert (Jack Jr.) and they became a four person family. They then went to Santa Monica pier by themselves and put their two kids in Ms. Gonzales's care and went horse back riding on the beach like what Jack promised her a year ago.

"Oh Jack I love this," Rose said.

"I've knew you would." Jack replied.

"I can't believe you came back to me Jack." Rose said.

"Well I did say in your dream months ago that I would always be with you." Jack stated. They then stopped the horse and kissed once again.

The end.


End file.
